Don't Look At Me Like That
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: There were some poor choices she had made in her brief life. She had said things without any sincerity. She had done things for her own selfish gains. However, loving him was never a mistake. Now, there is another man who is willing to provide her with redemption and to start anew. But will she take it? (Lyrics taken from artist Song Jieun's single "Don't Look At Me Like That")


_When the lights start to turn off, I quietly go to meet you._

She slipped on a dark gray cloak left her apartment. Once more she blended in amongst the veil of darkness. No one must know.

All was silent as the village went to sleep…

_A flower blooms in the world that's only filled with thorns._

It was too delicate to survive in such a treacherous environment. It was wearisome to maintain. At times, it virtually seemed to be unnecessary to continue anymore.

How much longer could she endure this…?

_Why? Why not?_

They told her that she was to get to an age to settle down and have kids. They tried to matchmake her with the eligible bachelors around. They question her choices in life and especially the one to remain solitary for so long. They do not understand.

The poisons start to inflict her…

_They whisper and go against us._

Rumours had been starting that she was up to no good. She was too indifferent from the norm, and they did not like it. The gossips became more and more cruel and unbearable as ill-intended notations went about her.

The breathing slows as it becomes un-rhythmic…

_Why? Why not?_

Can't they just let her live out her life however she chooses? Can't she just become invisible amid the vast population? Can't they just leave her alone?

The agony fills the body…

"_We're so in love."_

_Don't look at me like that._

They found out about them now. They knew about her secret now. They are unforgiving towards her now…more than ever. What do they even know?

The burning sensation escalates…

_We're just in love, that's all._

But do they even know the truth. Do they even care about the truth? Was the truth even the truth? She no longer knew.

The consciousness starts to fail…

_Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us._

She tried to explain her stance on the matter, but they will not listen. They called her blasphemous and a moral-less whore. They shunned her with every way and anytime possible. The torments knew of and came to no ends.

A subtle peacefulness insinuates the core…

_We're just a little different._

So what if they didn't come off as the standardized couple? So what if their situation was a little obscure? So what if the world was against them? They had no choice.

The tranquillity expands throughout…

_Just leave us alone._

There were those who thought her to be the used and abused one in the relationship, and they sought to allow for her redemption. They promised her that if she betrays him and confess her knowledge about him then they would let her off on a clean slate. She couldn't care less as a life without him was a life not worth living.

A hazy vision appears before…

* * *

><p><em>Can't we live in a world where time stands still?<em>

She allowed herself to be embraced by his warmth. Her face pushed against his chest as her tears stains his shirt. Inhaling his sweet scent and taking in his gentle aura. She murmured sweet nothing as she let herself go.

He was _here_ now. He wouldn't let anything _happen_ to her. He was to _protect_ her.

She was _safe_ at last…

_Why? Why not?_

A violent tug withdrew her from his comforting arms. She cried hysterically and attempted intensely to escape from this opposing force. His face remained serene and remained still as he nodded her off with a tender smile.

She didn't want to leave him, at least not so soon.

No...!

_We did nothing wrong._

Someone shook her fiercely as if to shock some sense into her comatose state. He shouted desperate pleas for her to wake up. Drops of liquid fell onto her face while he held onto her fervently. How did he know about her?

Never letting go…

_Why? Why not?_

He stayed by her side from her admittance to the duration of her stay in the hospital. When asked to leave, he profusely refused and threatened the safety of those who oppose him. When she told him to go away, he just shook his head and stared blatantly at her.

She just wanted to follow him into entirety…

"_We're so in love."_

_Don't look at me like that._

Anything! Outrage! Disgust! Hatred! Make her feel as if she is no longer needed and a vexation to society. Just make her feel like she made the right choice to depart from this world.

However, he just continued to look at her with that emotionless expression…

_We're just in love, that's all._

He finally decided to speak to her after long periods of silence and observation. After hearing what he has to say, she wished that he could have remained silent forever. He was just like the others. He just didn't understand. He just didn't want to believe in the conceivable possibilities.

He didn't want to accept the real her…

_Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us._

He told her that she was just under his influence, but she told him she was willing. He told her that she was not thinking properly, but she told him she was perfectly aware. He told her that she was not like this, but she told him that this was who she really is.

He told her that he wasn't good enough for her and wasn't worth it…then she flipped.

"_We're just a little different!" _She shrieked frantically at him.

"_Just leave us alone!" _She screamed agitatedly at him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell Me What Is Wrong…?"<em> He thought that he could make her understand her absurd behaviour and irrational lucidities.

"_Tell Me What Is Wrong…?" _She challenged him to find any further faults in her relationship than the ones already listed.

"_Tell Me What Is Love…?"_ He thought that he could talk some sense into her once she realizes that this was not love.

"_Tell Me What Is Love…?" _She challenged him to define something that he had never experienced to prove to him that this was something as tangible as love could be.

_I want to love however I want._

She didn't want to be bounded anymore. She didn't want to lie any longer. She didn't want to be that girl he had always thought her to be.

That image he fell in love with was nothing but a mere fabrication…

_I won't change no matter what anyone says._

She wanted to be free. She wanted to be unrestricted. She wanted to be herself.

He needs to see that he chose to fall in love with the wrong girl.

"_Don't look at me like that." _She pleaded him not to look so wounded.

_We're just in love, that's all._

She led him on so she could maintain that image. She didn't want to hurt him. She only did what she had to and fooled him into a false security, because she loved someone else more.

The things that one would do for the sake of love…a love-sick fool.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't hate on us, however you're viewing us." <em>As the guards walked her to her final destination she turned to him and whispered those words as a means of parting.

"_We're just a little different." _That was her reply when the council asked if she had any last words to their utter dismay.

* * *

><p><em>Just leave us alone...<em>a brief moment of pain.

Finally, she was allowed to progress with amity into the afterlife to be with him.


End file.
